The prior art has provided various fastening tool assemblies with various magazine bodies for loading fasteners into the fastening tool assembly. The various varieties may cause consumer confusion regarding how to properly install fasteners into a particular fastening tool assembly. Improper installation may cause binding or other potential problems or difficulties regarding the fastening tool assembly.